


What Happens in the Hut…

by sarahunty



Series: sassy space dads [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Good Parent Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, future dinluke, idk how to do tags, they are very married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahunty/pseuds/sarahunty
Summary: a domestic moment (bickering) between luke skywalker and din djarin
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: sassy space dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169255
Comments: 16
Kudos: 202





	What Happens in the Hut…

**Author's Note:**

> i know very very little about star wars so enjoy this very vague but very domestic piece that i wrote before bed. ever since i learned about dinluke, i’ve been ~obsessed~

“No.”

Luke huffed, “But Din-“

“No.”

Luke glared at the man in the beskar armor, “Seriously Din, you don’t even-“

Din tilts his helmet at the slightly shorter Jedi standing in front of him. While the Jedi couldn’t see his face at the moment, it was safe to assume that Din probably has an eyebrow raised at him, like he tends to do whenever Luke is being dramatic or, like now, has something or some favor he needs of Din.

Luke’s eyes squint at Din, “Don’t give me that face. You don’t know what I was gonna ask,” as he crosses his arms and pretends to be annoyed with the Mandalorian’s actions.

Din lets out a modulated sigh from where he’s seated at the table in their kitchen in the hut that the three of them (plus Artoo) all reside in. Luke takes this as an invitation to ask his question. The Mandalorian hears Artoo zoom up behind Luke, having just put down Grogu for his afternoon nap, not wanting to miss out on the action, beeping as he rolls on over.

“Here’s the thing,” Luke begins, Artoo beeping along, and Din wonders how this bright and goofy man child got him wrapped around his dainty little finger (and yes his hands are dainty, at least compared to Din’s). He continues to stare at Luke as he paces back and forth, reciting a speech that he clearly had been working on while Din had taken Grogu for their daily walk to look for cool stones and eat frogs. Din supposes he should listen to the Jedi before him, but as he usually does when in the presence of said Jedi, he can’t help but just look and stare, his gaze hidden by his helmet.

Din watches as his hands move around, extensions of his words, used to help his stories. The way his hair falls around his head, the bright blonde color that seems to only get lighter from the time spent outside. He looks at Luke’s big blue eyes, ever moving and always captivating. He stares at the boots Luke wears. They are the tall, black ones that Luke claims to wear only because Leia gifted them to him (and not because he feels confident in them, more powerful in them, and that he likes to use them as an advantage over Din, who is actually a very, very simple man of very simple taste, including the very boots that his boyfriend is currently wearing). His lightsaber is attached to his belt, sitting where it normally does, reminding Din of just how powerful Luke is. Luke also has his all-black ensemble on, a contrast to his bubbly personality, also picked out by his sister.

Speaking of his sister, Din has a feeling that Leia has been mentioned while he was not paying attention to Luke’s words. He flicks his eyes up to match blue ones peering through his helmet as if he can see right through Din, which would not surprise the Mandalorian at all.

“Din, I can feel you not listening to me.”

Din huffs, and because he likes to tease the Jedi, he adds, “No you can’t.”

Luke marches to where Din is sitting and makes Din’s lap his new seat, Luke’s thighs resting on top of beskar covered ones. If he is uncomfortable, he doesn’t mention it.

“No I can’t,” his hands fiddle the gloves covering Din’s hands, “but I can feel other things that are radiating off of you.” Luke drops Din’s hand to smirk at the Mandalorian, “It’s that same feeling that always seems to be present every time you see these boots.”

Din tries to turn his helmet away but Luke places his hands on either side and keeps it facing him. Din’s breathe hitches.

“Fine,” Din admits defeat and comes to rest his hands on Luke’s waist (where they belong), “I may have tuned out just a little bit. Can you blame me?” Din slightly tilts his head, waiting for the red flush that he knows will come to Luke’s face.

He’s right. The Jedi’s face turns a reddish color as his eyes skirt from Din’s visor. Luke ever the sucker for Din’s low and slightly raspy voice, “Okay okay, enough with the teasing. I never win this game,” he presses his forehead to Din’s helmet, hoping the kiss ends the teasing, for now at least.

Din moves his head away to look at the Jedi in his lap, “What were you saying?”

Luke’s arms drop to Din’s neck, his fingers tracing under the helmet to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I was saying, Leia is having a banquet dinner of sorts and there’s gonna be a lot of the politicians from the New Republic there. Han is out of town on a job and she was hoping that you and I might be in attendance so that she doesn’t drink herself to death having to listen to all of her idiotic coworkers,” Luke states.

Din hums.

“Attend as what?”

Luke tilts his head at the man under him, a mannerism he picked up from his husband.

Din smiled under his helmet, and tucked a lonely strand of Luke’s messy hair behind his ear, “Well it sounds like a fancy dinner of sorts. Are we attending as her dates in place of Han? Or are we invited as guests,” and because he lives to tease his husband, he adds, “or is she inviting the Luke Skywalker, defender of the universe, Jedi Knight, the golden boy of the new republic,” Luke scoffs at Din, “or does she want her little-“

Luke does a little punch at Din’s arm, “Older.”

“-brother, his husband, and his son,” Din finishes by reaching to pull his helmet off, surprised he had kept it on this long. Ever since they had taken their marriage vows, making Din’s small clan of two, now three, he tended to forgo the helmet in the hut. It was something he was still getting used to doing, after keeping his helmet on at all times since a young age. But with Grogu and Luke around, the other members of the house loved to see his face, no helmet, Grogu usually demanding it if Luke hadn’t beaten him to it yet.

Luke moved his hand up to stroke along his husband’s cheekbones, forever obsessed with the man behind the helmet. He could stare at him for hours just thinking about how he lucked out with a man as caring, brave, and as handsome as the one sat beneath him. With his messy dark brown hair that curls on the top of his head and around his ears. His super kind and warm eyes melt Luke to his core. Or his mustache and patchy beard that Luke absolutely adored.

“I think,” Luke smirked, two could play at Din’s game, “that Leia would like the current ruler of Mandalore, the Manda’lor, his husband, and their son to be in attendance.”

Din laughed, his voice softened by the lack of a modulator, making Luke’s smirk turn into more of a smile. Din’s laughs a rare noise that was rather infectious.

“How about we go as Din, Luke, and Grogu,” he says softly whilst also giving Luke’s hips a squeeze, “but also use Grogu as our escape card. Like reason to not stay long?”

Luke shoves at the Mandalorian and attempts to move off off his lap, only for his midsection to have arms (big and strong if anyone was wondering) wrapped around him, not allowing him to leave.

“So what I’m hearing is a yes? We’re going?” Luke’s eyes meet Din’s, who’s are already looking at him. Big brown eyes filled with warmth. Feelings of comfort and love radiate off the man and Luke doesn’t even need the force to feel it, though it certainly helps.

“Whatever you want Luke.”

Luke smiles and presses a chaste kiss to his husband's now available lips. He’ll never get over the feeling of kissing his husband.

Luke then moves his lips next to Din’s ear, “Anything I want?” he whispers.

And _dank farrik_ , Din is so gone on this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone reads this, hope it wasnt awful!! pls feel free to correct me if I'm super wrong. thanks !!


End file.
